


Never Have I Ever Kissed a Boy

by cxsmictragedy



Series: One-Shot Entries [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough’s basement, Bisexual Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Teenagers, Underage Drinking, benverly if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsmictragedy/pseuds/cxsmictragedy
Summary: — For Evie’s one shot contest!“god, just kiss me already!”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: One-Shot Entries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025503
Kudos: 32





	Never Have I Ever Kissed a Boy

When Richie was in elementary school, he was immediately dubbed a problematic student—despite how intelligent he was for his age. Though his grades never ventured far from perfect, his tendency to socialize and fiddle with his fingers whilst he was meant to be listening always got the better of him. Many notes from Miss Harris, his third-grade teacher, finally prompted Maggie and Wentworth Tozier to look into it. His impulsive nature, his distracted mind, and his hyperactivity had caused them, with the help of the doctors, to diagnose him with Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. 

Though the disorder was a factor in his personality, the teachers treated him no differently—secluding him from his peers in the classroom, calling on him when he was distracted, and sending him to the guidance counselor (who was never much help). The useless notions continued through schooling, through a terrifying summer with his friends, and into high school—the final stretch before the finish line that was graduation. The day that would set him free of Derry and it's attachments. The day he would set off for UCLA and work on the West Coast.

Richie's fingers twisted his ring mindlessly, his mind racing the same way it did in school, the distracting thoughts moving his focus every minute, talking and laughing in Bill Denbrough's basement—a classic game of Never Have I Ever (alcohol included) ensued between the group of seventeen year olds. Beverly was situated next to Ben, her head resting on his shoulder, mind clouded with intoxication. Stan was rolling his eyes fondly at Richie while he was telling an exaggerated tale of the time he and Eddie jumped into the quarry to hide from Bowers’ gang. Mike and Bill, however, were doing damage control, cleaning as the night wound down. 

Eddie spoke up, yawning slightly before the words tumbled out of his mouth. “I think I have to get home—my mom doesn’t know I’m not in my room and it’s already two.”

“Do y-you wan-wanna just stay over?” Bill said, his stutter returning due to the mass amount of alcohol. As it turns out, when you have friends who know your secrets, they can get you to drink fairly easily. “You can wuh-wake up early and head h-home.”

“You know, Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie said with a slight slur in his words as he slung his arm around the shorter boy, “You’re old enough to make your own decisions. But if you want to head home to Mommy, I can walk you. Her bed probably feels lonely without me, anyway.”

“Beep beep, ‘Chee,” Eddie said softly, pulling his arm off of him. Richie chuckled pulling him back in with both arms, squeezing slightly. “Get off of me, idiot.”

“If you two would stop flirting,” Stan said in a drawling voice, his voice much more steady than anyone else’s, “We could say goodbye to Eddie.”

“Ouch, no goodbye kiss for me, Staniel?” Richie jokes, standing up slowly to make sure he was balanced. “ _ This offense shan’t be forgotten. _ ”

“What kind of accent was that?” Beverly snorted, her face soft and tired. She was smiling widely, her eyes still shut, probably minutes from dozing off. 

“I was going for something  _ Shakespearean _ , if you will,” Richie laughed, holding his hand out to Eddie, who used it to pull himself up. 

“I won’t,” Stan said, but he had a smile on his face. He turned to Eddie, “We’ll see you at the quarry tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Eddie smiled. 

Mike returned the smile, coming up next to Stan. “Make sure he gets home safe, Richie—we don’t need another ‘clubhouse adventure, Sonia calling the police’ incident, she hates us enough.”

“Yes, Mother,” Richie said with a clumsy salute, returning his arm to Eddie’s shoulders. “Bye, Losers, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“As if that list is long,” Richie hears Ben mutter as the two close the door behind them. 

The fresh breeze of Autumn was slightly sobering, causing the boys to work on focusing their eyes in order not to seem suspicious (as if there was anyone out at two in the morning). The stars shone brightly, the moonlight tracing the light freckles on Eddie’s face, creating constellations that Richie would trace forever if he only had the chance. 

Richie Tozier was openly bisexual—to his friends and the guys he found himself attracted to at high school parties—but that was no secret to Eddie. Eddie, however, couldn’t bring himself to come out to Richie. It was much easier to live in an illusion that it was impossible for Richie to like him, rather than be rejected and out. Ignorance is bliss, they say. 

Apparently, his intoxicated mind didn’t seem to get the message. “Hey, Richie?”

Richie’s walk slowed as they turned off Jackson Street, keeping his pace. “Yeah, Eds?”

He didn’t bother correcting him. “Hypothetically, if I was into guys, how would I come out to my friends and the idiot I like?” 

Richie stopped abruptly, the quiet of the night surrounding them. “What are you trying to say, Spaghetti? Are you—coming out? Or is this a joke?”

“I—I don’t know,” Eddie said, his voice shaky. He was terrified, some of his sobriety dejecting the accidental slip of the tongue. “Nevermind, forget it.”

Richie stood still, stepping a bit closer to Eddie with a serious expression, which was definitely a first. His eyes seemed to be analyzing him, as if Eddie was a work of art on display, a poem that needed a couple of once overs before the understanding hit. “You can’t get a guy’s hopes up, Eds. No need to pull my chain.” 

He chuckled, shaking his head, then stepped away. Eddie took his arm into his grasp as he started to turn. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I like you,” Richie blurted, his eyes widening as he said it. He sighed. “Fuck, this isn’t how I ever planned on telling you—actually, I never planned on telling you.”

“Richie, will you look at me for a minute?”

“I know you don’t feel the same way. Fuck—you were probably talking about someone else, and I just fucked everything up.  _ Trashmouth trashes the friendship _ ,” Richie chuckled, using his ‘announcer voice’ for the end of his small rant. Eddie was speechless, his mouth not compliant with his mind as Richie scrambled for words. “I’m sorry, Eds, I’m just drunk—I don’t mean it—”

“Richie, would you shut up for a second?” 

“No, I want to apologize to you—”

“Why in the hell would you need to apologize,” Eddie snorts, causing the senseless rambling to come to a close as he guiltily looked into Eddie’s eyes. “I like you too, ‘Chee.” Richie was frozen in place, causing Eddie to giggle and shake his head in amusement. “All that talk about making out with your secret lovers and  _ now _ you’re frozen?”

Richie gulped, “You’re drunk, you could forget all of this in the morning.”

“God, just kiss me already, you idiot!” Eddie exploded, though a grin fought off any annoyance he might’ve displayed at any other time. Richie broke out into an excited expression, scrambling over to Eddie. 

Richie wasted no time complying to Eddie’s demand. 


End file.
